War Anthem
by Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee
Summary: As history says, there is music in war. Bugals to signal the start of the war and drums to tell secret plans to marching soldiers. Even in the war between Autobots and Decepticons there is war music. Ten song challenge!


**Inspired by Imatotalfreaksowhat's ten song challenge, I decided to do my own: an action/drama one (Transformers) and a funny one (iCarly). The rules are to take your iPod and put it on shuffle. Use the first ten songs as inspirations for drabbles, and at least 2 of the song's lines must be apart of the drabble. also, always put the title of the song and artist on top. I sort of cheated with mine, skipping around because I really wanted to use "Four Rusted Horses". Anyway, enjoy! lyrics are in bold.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem) by: Good Charlotte<strong>

Sam dragged his body to Bee, who was in his 2007 Camaro form. As soon as he climbed in, Sam muttered, "Just drive, Bee. Anywhere. I don't care as long as it's far from here." Here being Mikaela's house. She had just broken up with Sam.

Bee started his engines and accelerated down the road. Bee decided to drive to the hill where he first tried to get Sam to hook up with Mikaela. He figured the view from the hill will cheer up Sam.

Sam didn't pay attention to his surroundings. His mind was walking down memory lane, hand in hand with Mikaela. After all, how could she do this to him? Then again, there were some underlining tensions in their relationship, such as Sam's struggles to say "I love you," but he thought they could get past that. Instead, the tensions grew bigger until it was blaring obvious to Mikaela, but Sam turned blind eyed to the obvious tensions.

Only when Bee parked on top of the familiar hill, did Sam look out the window. He didn't want to be here also. Too many memories of him and Mikaela. Perhaps he should have been more specific.

"_**Don't give up now, you got a reason to live say, I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love/Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down say, I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love**__,_" Good Charlotte sang on Bee's radio.

"Thanks, Bee," Sam said without any tint of feeling better, "but it's just so hard. She was my first girlfriend. Maybe I shouldn't have turned blind eye to the tensions in our relationship. I guess it's my fault."

"Not your fault," Bee managed to say with his real voice.

"Yes it is!" Sam argued. "Something was wrong in our relationship, but I pretended to ignore it. However, Mikaela noticed it. Now it's too late, and she broke up with me." Sam leaned back against the car seat. "I feel like my life's over."

"Life ain't over. You got me, parents, Miles, Leo, dogs, and Autobots. _**You got nothing to lose don't be afraid to get down…It's OK let it go, get out there and find someone**__._"

Sam snorted. "I don't want to be in love for a long time, but thanks any way, buddy. I can always count on you, Bee. Come on; let's go on a very long drive just us bros."

Bee was excited at this prospect. "Ok." Bee turned around and accelerated out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Judith by: A Perfect Circle<strong>

Simmons gently opened the door to his mother's hospital room. At first, she was asleep, but when Annie heard the door open, her eyes fluttered open. "Come in, Seymour," she said.

Simmons rushed to his mother's bedside and grasped her hand in his. "Mom, are you okay? How are you?"

Annie smiled. "I'm fine, son, although I will be using a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I'm now a paraplegic."

"It's okay, Mom. I'll make the house, the car, and the deli more wheelchair accessible."

Annie smiled at her son. "I know you will, but this stroke has done me good."

Simmons was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this stroke has deepened my faith in God. He has helped me through my sorrow from the loss of your father. He has given me the strength and love to raise you without Bill's or anyone else's help. It's His test of my spiritual endurance for Him. The Lord works in mysterious ways, my son."

Simmons knew his mother was a devout Catholic. Heck, he even wears a cross necklace himself, but this seemed ironic. His mother worshipped the Lord and in every word and action she said and did. She was the most religiously devout, God-loving person he ever knew so how could He strike her with paralysis? _**After all**__, _Simmons thought, _**it's not like you killed someone. It's not like you drove a hateful spear into his side**__._ Simmons didn't dare question this with his mother. This would only lead to an argument, and Annie needed to rest and get better. Eventually, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Simmons stayed with her for a few more minutes before leaving, and during those five minutes, he began to grow a resentment and even anger towards God. How could He do this to her? Annie was the only family he had. And how could she think this, too? In Simmons's eyes, God has abandoned her.

It was time to leave. He needed to run the deli in her absence. He got up and quietly walked to the door, but not without whispering, "**Oh so many ways for me to show you how your dogma has abandoned you**, Mom, so** praise the one who left you broken down and paralyzed. He did it all for you**." Then he slipped out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Wheels by: Foo Fighters<strong>

Mikaela Banes tried to keep her composure as she road in a plane to Pennsylvania. Sam had called her about some sort of emergency having to deal with Decepticons and after seeing the news of the destruction in Beijing, she was worried – no – terrified for Sam. The last time she saw him she was berating him for not being able to say "I love you." What if that was the last time she ever saw Sam? Mikaela was sick with worry and fear for Sam, and to make matters worse, Bumblebee wasn't with Sam. Sam didn't bring him to college. Now Mikaela really was terrified for her boyfriend.

"**When the wheels come down**, I'm coming to you, Sam," Mikaela whispered as if it were a silent prayer to herself as she stared out of the window. "**When the wheels touch ground**…"

* * *

><p><strong>Code of Energy by: Papa Roach<strong>

Sam stared down at the Decepticon (one of Soundwave's minions), threatening him and taunting him. He wasn't going to let this piece of scrap metal hurt him or his friends. He held the rifle menacingly.

"You little _human,_" it sputtered menacingly, "You're just an insecure little boy who can't do a thing to save the big robots. You're just an insignificant little human to your own kind and to the Autobots." Then it got ready to attack.

This used to be the truth. In past times, Sam struggled with the fact that there have been times when he felt like that he failed or even abandoned the Autobots. He also had to come to the bitter realization that compared to his Autobot friends; Sam was vulnerable to death as an egg was easily breakable. But somehow, Sam found his own inner strength and employed his own advantages to help and even save his Autobot friends, and this has redeemed his past mistakes and got rid of his insecurities. The Decepticon's comment didn't even faze him. Instead he held up his rifle to the already bullet covered and injured Decepticon. Without a quiver in his voice, Sam said steadily and menacingly, "**So you think you have me figured out – a young man lost in his problems**. Heh. **Some problems aren't that easy to solve, and you can't break our code of energy**." Sam opened fire on the Decepticon several times until it fell dead – a pile of scattered bolts, screws, and scrap metal covered in Energon.

* * *

><p><strong>CitizenSoldier by: 3 Doors Down**

The Air Force had just arrived to save Captain Lennox and his team. He watched with a heavy heart as the medics worked on Fig's injuries and as First Sergeant Donnelly's body was put in a body bag.

"Captain Lennox, it's time to go!" Technical Sergeant Epps shouted.

"Just a second!" Captain Lennox shouted back. There was one last thing to do. He had t say goodbye to Mahfouz – the innocent and cheerful Qatari boy whom he had grown fond of.

Lennox hiked over rumble to Mahfouz's little stone house he shared with his father. He knocked on the wooden door. Akram opened the door. Because he spoke in broken English, Lennox asked, "Mahfouz, please?"

Akram, understanding Lennox's plea, he called to his son in Arabic. Mahfouz came running to his father's call, and his face lit up with happiness when he saw Captain Lennox. He ran to him. "Captain Lennox!" he said, cheerfully.

Captain Lennox smiled and knelt down so he could be at Mahfouz's eye level. "Listen, Mahfouz, I'm leaving for home. I came here to say goodbye."

Mahfouz's smile disappeared. "Are you coming back?"

Lennox winced. Truth be told, he doesn't know if he'll ever be back, but he didn't want to tell Mahfouz this so instead Lennox held onto both of Mahfouz's hands and said, "Listen, Mahfouz, **on that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care, I'll be right here.**"

"You promise?"

"I promise, but **hope and pray that you never need me but rest assured, I will not let you down. When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help**."

"I'm going to miss you," Mahfouz said. It was the first time Lennox did not see any happiness in his voice.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." Then the two embraced in a quick hug.

When the hug was broken, Lennox got up. "Goodbye, Mahfouz. Take care."

Regaining his cheerfulness, Mahfouz shouted, "Bye, Captain Lennox!"

Captain Lennox ran over to his team. It was time to go home, but he'll always be there to lend a hand, to stand guard for those that he and his team have sheltered, _**citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Damaged by: Danity Kane<strong>

A civil war was being fought just outside of Ratchet's medical station on Cybertron, and the pile of dead bodies and injured mechs are endless. After all, the fallen soldiers are the offspring of war, and Ratchet's not sure how much he can take it. It seems as though every day and every night, another friend of his dies and another family member of his is injured. He didn't want to be a soldier and take lives. He opted to be a medic to save lives, but as Ratchet rushed to save each and every injured Autobot, Ratchet felt like the soldier against death. How much longer can he take it? Each Autobot he fails to save haunts his thoughts and tortures his mind with emotions of failure and grief. It's snuffing out his spark!

And here he was, desperately trying to save Bumblebee's life – a hero for delaying Megatron long enough to launch the AllSpark into space. He managed to reattach his arm with much effort before Bumblebee died from energon loss, but his voice capacitors were severely damaged, and Ratchet was having trouble fixing them.

"Ugh!" Ratchet shouted in frustration, "**I've tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me**!"

_**So how you gonna fix it**__, Ratchet? _taunted the dead Autobots whom Ratchet failed to save.

"I don't know," Ratchet moaned. "Bumblebee, I'm sorry. Your vocal capacitors are pretty much damaged beyond repair. **I thought I should let you know**." Bumblebee nodded in understanding, and by looking into his eyes, Ratchet knew Bumblebee was not angry with him, but Ratchet saw another failure to fix a friend, another Autobot permanently scarred by a war that should have never happen, and a potential candidate for post-traumatic stress disorder.

Ratchet's spark was dimming.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: "It was snuffing his spark" and "his spark is dimming" is equivalent to "It was breaking his heart" and "His heart is breaking"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Hero by: Foo Fighters<strong>

Bumblebee, crippled from Starscream's blast, could only watch the ongoing battle between Optimus and Megatron. As much as powerful Megatron was, he knew Optimus could defeat him. Optimus was the only teammate Bumblebee did not have to worry about. Optimus was also the teammate Bumblebee looked up to, viewing him almost as a father figure.

Bumblebee watched on intently. He realized that Megatron was winning, but he knew Optimus had to have some kind of plan. Then Bumblebee noticed Sam carrying the AllSpark and Optimus saying something to Sam with his chassis open. Then Bumblebee knew what Optimus's plan was: Optimus was going to sacrifice himself to destroy the AllSpark, and therefore, saving humanity. Bumblebee was truly amazed at Optimus's bravery and willingness for sacrifice. _**There goes my hero,**_Bumblebee thought, _**Watch him as he goes. **_Bumblebee noticed the fierce determination Optimus had on his face. Optimus was not only willing but happy to die in order to save an innocent race from Decepticon tyranny. Only Optimus would die to protect the innocent regardless of species or race**. **

**"Kudos, my hero/Leaving all the best," **Bumblebee played on his radio. Optimus truly is Bumblebee's hero.

* * *

><p><strong>You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by: The Offspring<strong>

At first, Megatron was a kind but gruff ruler who only wanted to protect Cybertron and ruled firmly alongside Optimus. Together, they ruled Cybertron successfully for two generations.

"**You're gonna go far, kid,**" Sentinel Prime used to say to Megatron, and whenever Megatron had heard this from his teacher, Megatron felt proud, and it gave him motivation to be a better warrior in order to keep Cybertron and all its inhabinants safe.

But as time would tell, **he never had a chance.** Optimus became to favorite of Sentinel Prime. Jealously and lust for power became a new motivation for Megatron to become a better warrior, putting civilians in danger with no regard to their well being. It wasn't until an old relic that truly changed Megatron for the worst, turning his optics blood red and filling his mind with illusions of grandeur. Now Megatron, **with a thousand lies and a good disguise**, ruled with tyranny and fear, sparking a civil war.

_**See the lightning in your eyes?**_The relic asked in Megatron's mind, _**See 'em running for their lives? **__They fear your eyes, your power, and one day they will run to you, accepting you as the true lord of Cybertron. But to all who dare oppose you, __**hit 'em right between the eyes.**_Megatron always grinned, hearing this.

Among the chaos of Cybertron, Optimus and Megatron faced each other in battle.

"What happened, Megatron?" Optimus demanded, "You used to rule Cybertron with a pure mind, always thinking of protecting our people. Now your mind has become corrupted with greed for power and military dominance."

"Oh, Optimus, peace will not protect Cybertron. It will only make us weak. A dictatorship with a strong military to back it up will make Cybertron the strongest planet in the universe. And I intend to make it happen in which I will rule over Cybertron like a god." Megatron's red optics glistened for that desire. Then referring to Optimus who led the Autobots to put a stop to Megatron and his Decepticons, Megatron said, "**Now somebody's gonna pay."** Megatron charged at Optimus.

"**And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me," **Optimus challenged. Then he rushed to meet Megatron head on.

* * *

><p><strong>Neocon by: The Offspring<strong>

Bumblebee battled with Barricade in the junkyard.

Barricade pinned Bumblebee down. "Hah!" Barricade shouted. "You've only been on Earth for four years, and yet, you have grown so weak. The Autobots are sure to lose as soon as we get our hands on the AllSpark!"

Bumblebee managed to free himself and slug Barricade in the stomach area. "_kzzcht – _We will win!"

Then Barricade taunted, "Are you sure? The Decepticons are large in number with most of the military on our side while the Autobots are small in number in which the majority is civilians turned soldiers." Barricade attempted to blast Bumblebee's spark out.

Bumblebee dodged the blast, and through his radio, he said (more like played), "_**We are strong/we are right/we won't be pushed aside**_**."**

Barricade laughed as he attempted to grab Bumblebee in a headlock. "I highly doubt, seeing right now that I'm beating you."

Bumblebee freed himself, and with new found strength, pummeled Barricade to the ground. "_**We'll go on/we will fight/we will not compromise/we will never lose to you**_**.**"

Winning the fight, Bumblebee left a defeated Barricade to go find Sam and Mikaela.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Rusted Horses by: Marilyn Manson<strong>

Ironhide was pushed down to the ground and received a fatal blow to his spark from no other than Sentinel Prime. Ironhide was shocked by this. Sentinel was an Autobot, right? He wasn't a Decepticon, but as his systems began to shout down, he learned the sad truth as Sentinel explained that he had made a truce with Megatron. _So that's why? _Ironhide grimly thought as he struggled to keep a hold on life, but his strength was waning. He coughed up energon, and Sentinel left him to die alone.

Ironhide laughed bitterly. _Ironic, _he thought, _that I should be killed by an Autobot whom I trusted rather than a Decepticon whom I vowed to destroy. Oh, the bitter irony. And I didn't even get to blast him with my plasma cannons yet. _Ironhide felt his systems begin to shut down as he knew it was useless. He could face an army of Decepticons, fighting them all to the bitter end, but he could not fight for his own life. Ironic. However, it felt fitting for a warrior like himself to die in battle. At least he'll die with an honor only a soldier could receive.

Still, Ironhide was angry about dying so soon. He didn't want to roll over and die for anyone so soon. He wanted to live to see the days when the Decepticons will be no more. He wanted a hand in their complete and utter destruction. After all, with his violent and ferocious temper combined with his knowledge of weapons and his two infamous plasma cannons, he was one of the most feared by the Decepticons (well, except Megatron). He is a soldier. He is made for war! Now Ironhide will soon be forever offlined, and the Decepticons will no longer fear him. They'll even personally make a trip to his rusted, titanic body to make sure that he is truly gone. "Hehe," Ironhide laughed at that thought. "**Everyone will come**…" – Ironhide coughed up more energon – "…**everyone will come to my funeral to make sure that I stay dead.**"

Ironhide's was one astrosecond from offlining so he made his final goodbyes. _Goodbye, my friends. I'll never forget you. I wish you luck in your victory against the Decepticons._ One thing Ironhide didn't have to worry about after death was that his fellow Autobots will never lose their faith or their willpower to fight for their and the humans' freedom. And even in the afterlife, nor will Ironhide.

"**You can't take this from me**, Sentinel," Ironhide managed to gasp out.

And then, Ironhide offlined and turned to rust.

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this and like <em>iCarly<em>, Then read Dances With Pork Chops which is an iCarly ten song challenge but more light hearted and rated K**


End file.
